1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo-electric conversion apparatus used in an AE sensor or AF sensor of a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a video camera recorder and a camera.
2. Related Background Art
As an electronics technology has highly developed recently, high image fineness and high image quality have rapidly been realized in a field of a solid state image pick-up device used as a photo-electric conversion apparatus. An output of the solid state image pick-up device is rarely used as it is but it is processed in several stages before it is formed into a TV signal.
Accordingly, when the number of pixels is increased to attain high fineness, a huge volume of operation and processing are required in the signal processing and the high image quality may be restricted by the signal processing.